6x06
est le sixième épisode de la saison 6. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 30 octobre 2016 sur ABC. Emma essaye de convaincre Aladdin de travailler avec Jasmine pour aider Agrabah, tandis que Regina fait équipe avec Mary Margaret et David pour libérer Archie de Zelena. La Méchante Reine crée de la suspicion entre Henry et Crochet, même si M. Gold lui rappelle une de ses plus importantes leçons. Dans le passé, Crochet se retrouve kidnappé par le mystérieux Capitaine Nemo, et est retenu captif à l'intérieur de son légendaire sous-marin, le Nautilus. Résumé Anecdotes * Le générique de l'épisode présente le kraken. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 3,04 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 0,9 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** Il s'agit de la pire audience réalisée par la série à ce jour. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni X'', soit ''X % de part de marché. * Le titre original de l'épisode est tiré d'une citation du roman Vingt mille lieues sous les mers écrit par Jules Verne dans la version anglophone. « Là, sous les '''sombres eaux', s'étendait le banc de pintadines, inépuisable champ de perles dont la longueur dépasse vingt milles.'' » « Under these '''dark waters' there stretched the bank of shellfish, an inexhaustible field of pearls more than twenty miles long''.'' »'' ** Les pirates prennent le Nautilus pour un narval, supposition faite par le renommé Pierre Aronnax dans le livre. ** Nemo cherche à s'enfuir sur l'Île Mystérieuse, qui n'est autre que le Pays des Histoires Secrètes. ** Nemo se présente à Crochet comme étant "personne", ce que signifie son nom en latin. * Le design du sous-marin est calqué sur celui du film Disney. * La Méchante Reine reprend le dialogue du Grand Méchant Loup. * Regina lance un « Bring it, queenie ! » à son alter ego, reprenant sa phrase adressée en version originale à Zelena dans . Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 6x06 Photo promo 1.png 6x06 Photo promo 2.png 6x06 Photo promo 3.png 6x06 Photo promo 4.png 6x06 Photo promo 5.png 6x06 Photo promo 6.png 6x06 Photo promo 7.png 6x06 Photo promo 8.png 6x06 Photo promo 9.png 6x06 Photo promo 10.png 6x06 Photo promo 11.png 6x06 Photo promo 12.png 6x06 Photo promo 13.png 6x06 Photo promo 14.png 6x06 Photo promo 15.png 6x06 Photo promo 16.png 6x06 Photo promo 17.png 6x06 Photo promo 18.png 6x06 Photo promo 19.png 6x06 Photo promo 20.png 6x06 Photo promo 21.png 6x06 Photo promo 22.png 6x06 Photo promo 23.png 6x06 Photo promo 24.png 6x06 Photo promo 25.png 6x06 Photo promo 26.png 6x06 Photo promo 27.png 6x06 Photo promo 28.png 6x06 Photo promo 29.png 6x06 Photo promo 30.png 6x06 Photo promo 31.png 6x06 Photo promo 32.png 6x06 Photo promo 33.png 6x06 Photo promo 34.png 6x06 Photo promo 35.png 6x06 Photo promo 36.png 6x06 Photo promo 37.png 6x06 Photo promo 38.png 6x06 Photo promo 39.png 6x06 Photo promo 40.png 6x06 Photo promo 41.png 6x06 Photo promo 42.png Photos de tournage 6x06 Photo tournage 1.png 6x06 Photo tournage 2.png 6x06 Photo tournage 3.png 6x06 Photo tournage 4.png 6x06 Photo tournage 5.png Vidéos thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références }} en:Dark Waters